The Sister
by MissFlutterPie
Summary: Gumball and Penny have been happily dating for a year now, but the arrival of Penny's estranged sister threatens to shake that up. Penny's innocent and sweet, and so is her sister, but she has a strange side to her, and Gumball can't resist her. But Penny and her sister are hiding a secret, and unless Gumball can resist, he might not make it out alive. ON HIATUS UNTIL JUNE
1. Chapter 1

**I am in fire with new stories right now! Its my first time writing in this fandom, be nice!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. 'Nuff said.**

It was an excruciatingly hot day in Elmore, and Miss Simian's class, Mrs Brown, now, were all paying for it. Gumball had his face pressed against the table as he took long breaths in a desperate attempt to cool himself down. Penny had shifted her hand into a fan and was cooling herself with it.

Gumball and Penny had been dating for a year now. Penny had started wearing clothes and wore a orange t-shirt and a white skirt with orange boots. As well as that, she had started growing her hair out, and now had chin-length light blue hair the colour of Gumball's fur that fell in slow crinkles. She also could control her powers better now, and could change parts of her body into serveral things. Gumball had started wearing shoes, and had only really changed when he grew taller, but he had started combing his fringe back. The two were a very happy couple. As well as that, Principal Brown and. Miss Simian had married, and had a child together, a newborn baby named Amelia, Darwin and Carrie had started dating, as well as Masami and Rachel. Tina had also found love in the form of Sussie.

As the class were all nearing fifteen years old, they had all given thought to what they want to do: Gumball wanted to become a chef, Penny an Olympic gymnast, Darwin wanted to become an aquatic farmer and help other fish adjust and Carrie wanted to become a guidance counceler for bereaved family.

The bell went signalling the end of the day and Mrs Brown was the first out of the door, her students following behind her slowly. Gumball surprised Penny by tackling her with a hug. She giggled and turned to him, kissing him on the lips. Gumball reacted by holding her close, pressing themselves together, melding their bodies close. Penny moaned slightly, biting his upper lip. Gumball purred. Penny tasted of strawberry lips gloss, and it tasted good. He prodded his tongue inside her mouth, and she retaliated, and they both fell against a wall, giving in to the passion.

Suddenly, Penny pushed herself away and, brushing strange of blue hair out of her face. "Gumball, there's something I have to tell you!"'she gasped, the movement sending them both crashing to the floor. Gumball looked at his girlfriend in confusion, unable to think about why she would stop suddenly. "My sister is moving in." Penny told him.

Gumball frowned. "You have a sister?" he gasped, standing up, and helping Penny up. "Why didn't you tell me?"

A flush crossed Penny's face and she sighed. "My sister is... Strange, Gumball. She's kind of scary, and I didn't want you to get freaked out. It's hard to explain."

A flash of understanding crossed Gumaball's face and he nodded. "No, it's okay," he reassured Penny, who looked like she was going to cry. He put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug, before planting a kiss on her soft hair. "Love you baby!"'he told her. "Mom's taking me shopping tonight."

Penny giggled, and Gumball smiled, happy to see her looking happier. He waved to her and set off for Darwin. Darwin was talking to Carrie at her locker. Carrie didn't speak, just nodded rhythmically, sending strange of white hair into her eyes.

"Yo, dude!" Gumball snapped his finger in front of Darwin's face, getting him to stop talking. The amprhromorphic fish jumped and blinked when he noticed his brother.

"Gumball! What are you doing here?" he asked cheerfully. Gumball rolled his eyes.

"Darwin, didn't you tell me you were going shopping this morning?" Carrie asked expressionlessly.

Shock crossed Darwin's face and Gumball sighed, realising Darwin had forgotten. "I did? I'm so sorry, Carrie! I guess we can't go skating then! I promise I'll do it at the weekend!" Darwun yelled, grabbing Carrie's books and making her face him.

Carrie nodded and waved to Gumball before floating away. Gumball and Darwin, who still looked upset, walked to the exit, where Nicole was waiting. Anais was sitting in the front, listening to Daisy the Donkey and singing along with it. Anais had moved to a private school after Gumball and Darwin's school had to drop the program she was with for budget cuts. She hadn't changed at all, except for the fact she wore her hair in pigtails. Nicole had streaks of grey in her hair and had it cut very short. She was also pregnant again, and was on maternity leave, as well as being even more stressed than usually.

Gumball moaned as he got in the back, Daisy the Donkey! That wasn't good music! In order to prevent his brain from bleeding, he looked out of the window and saw Penny looking nervous and talking to her family. Penny's family had all come out of their shells. Her mother was, in Gumball's opinion, very hot. She had a curvy figure and wore a light pink dress that clung to her figure and showed of her large breasts Penny had inherited from her. She also wore cowboy boots and a cowboy hat over her forest green hair that was in a ponytail. She had warm features and a gentle smile. Penny's father had cropped light blue hair and wore a plaid shirt and dungarees. He was incredibly muscly and tall. Penny's sister, Angie, was small and cute, with her blue hair in pigtails. She wore a butter lilac dress with a sunflower on it and blue boots. With them was an unfamiliar girl who looked like an older Penny. She wore a short white top with red sleeves and a denim miniskirt and white pumps. She had elvish features and long purple hair that was braided and held out of her face with twelve hair clips, even though she had a white band with a ribbon uselessly on it. Gumball assumed she was Penny's sister. As he watched she looked up and saw him watching her. She smiled and stuck her tongue out revealing a piercing, and hugged Penny.

Gumball sat back in awe. Penny's sister was pretty, in a dangerous way, bit like Penny who was innocently adorable, in the way she twiddled her hair when she got nervous and her strawberry lipgloss she persisted on wearing, even though most people would have stopped using it.

Nicole had noticed him staring. "That's Phoebe Fitzgerald," she told him. "She just got sent back from military school. She's a bit to old for you Gumball, don't you think?"

A flush covered Gumballs face and he buried his head in his hands, mumbling slightly. The car pulled away and Phoebe Fitzgerald watch it go, a fascinated expression on her face.

**What next! Yes, I support RachelxMasami, and TinaxSussie, don't ask why, I can't explain it myself. I just like these ships,weird huh? Other ships appearing will be TerrixBobert and TobiasxMolly, and we will be seeing more of Simian and Brown's kid. Is it just me who loves them as a couple? It's so cute! Miss Simian's an unattractive older woman and Brown loves her anyway, and it's frankly unappreciated how cute it. Just me? *Crickets chirp* ...Yeah...**

**Don't forget to review and follow/fave!**

**~Flutters**


	2. Chapter 2

p style="max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Man, this is the fastest I've ever updated!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"BalladofTime: Cool name you have, by the way. Also, why not? I mean, everyone has weird ships. I just out mines in my stories. Maybe next I'll have a JakexPrismo Adventure Time story. And it's just me who ships them... Aw... This story came around cause I was wondering why they wore shells, and then I put an old OC in adjusted it a bit. Yes, it is odd, but so's the show. Not to mention, now Penny's walking around withouther shell, I imagined her sister opting out of wearing her shell, then Penny's mother, because she sees how her daughters are happier now, then Patrick giving in and just stopping wearing his own. Cause that's how he rolls./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"It was three in the morning and Gumball was awake in bed thinking. He couldn't stop thinking about Penny's sister, Pheobe. Pheobe. It was a nice name, more interesting than Penny./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Gumball realised what he had said and his eyes widened in horror. He couldn't believe what he had just thought./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Why am I thinking about Pheobe?" he muttered. "I'm in love with Penny!"/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"As soon as he uttered Penny's name, there was a knocking at the window. Gumball looked up in shock and saw Penny, smiling through the glass at him. Guilt dropped in his stomach, unlike the usual warmth he felt whenever he looked at her. Here was Penny,man waking out to see him, and Gumball was thinking about how much prettier her sister was than her./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Hesitantly, Gumball got up and opened the window, wincing as it creaked slightly. Luckily, Darwin slept through it. Penny climbed in and smiled even wider at his bewildered face, before kissing him./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"As soon as their lips met, Gumball knew it wasn't Penny. Penny was gently and soft, this kiss was painful, the kisser biting his lips so hard they bled. Penny tasted like strawberries and bubblegum, this girl tasted like vodka and cigarettes, and smelled like rain./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He didn't mind at all. At least not until his brain kicked in and he pulled back in horror, hating himself for leaning into the kiss after he'd realised it wasn't Penny. Penny's smile had turned wicked and Gumball watched as she changed into someone else./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Pheobe giggled at Gumball's dumbstruck face. He had kissed Pheobe! Just after thinking about how beautiful she was, he had kissed her, and betrayed Penny. What kind of a boyfriend was he?/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hey, kid, are you okay?" Pheobe asked in a harsh voice. "You look like your gonna collapse. Please don't."/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Gumball's shock changed to anger. She had tricked him! He crossed his arms and angrily glared at the girl who was smirking at him, triumph in her eyes./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Sorry about that," she went on in a voice that indicated she wasn't sorry at all. "You just looked so tempting standing there, and when I saw you before, I wanted to see you again, name I knew you'd never do that to Penny unless you thought it was Penny." her mock ones turned serious. "Please don't tell Penny, she'd be so upset. I don't want my sister being hurt. 'Sides, if you do, I'll tell her you kissed me, or you asked me to look like her, and who's she gonna believe, you, or her sister?" Smugness was all over her words as she spoke the last sentence, indicating she knew she'd won./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"No matter how angry Gumball claimed to be, he couldn't deny his heart skipping when Pheobe said she'd wanted to kiss him, and scowled. "That's not an excuse! You can't go around disguising yourself as peoples girlfriends and kiss them, it's not right!"/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Pheobe shrugged and grinned. "I saw you yesterday morning, when you got Penny and walked her to school. You remember me?"/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Gumball frowned, trying to remember seeing purple hair at all during the brief five seconds he was inside Penny's house, but drew a blank. "No." he said flatly./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Pheobe clapped her hands delightedly. "I saw you, and in wanted to learn more about you, so I followed you both! I wanted to see you again! I even disguised myself as that ghost chick. Too bad your lame brother kept trying to kiss me. What a loser! I mean, ghost! Does that not ring a bell in his head? And then, he kept talking about so much boring shit that during lunch I pretended to be your mom and told you that you were going shopping, then pretended to be you and asked her to talk me, as in you, shopping so I wouldn't have to see him later on, rather than just blowing him off, cause he might mention that to the real ghostie, and then Dad would be pissed! I still got to see you, Gumball, and Penny-poo has no idea! Ain't it great?" She beamed innocently, clasping her hands together in pure joy./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Gumball stared at her in horror, unable to believe what she had just said. "Wh-what did you do to Carrie?" he gasped, stepping back./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I dunno. She'll wake up in the morning with memories of having a nice day with Darwin and a slightly sore head, and no one will be any the wiser! Why do you care? It's not like you have a crush on her or anything!"/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He didn't answer, because Gumball always had a small crush on Carrie. He'd never acted on his feelings, and they were nothing compared to how he felt about Penny. "We're friends," he said after a pause./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Pheobe narrowed her amber eyes and came closer to Gumball, pinning him up against the bed. Gumball squeaked in terror as Pheobe stuck her face in his. "Do you have a crush on Carrie?!" she yelled./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The yell woke Darwin up, and Pheobe barely had a second to change into a small mouse before he saw them suggestively close to each other./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Did you hear something, Gumball?" Darwin asked innocently/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Gumball squeezed his eyes closed and shook his head, praying Darwin would dismiss it and go back to sleep, which he did do after a minute. Gumball didn't dare move until he was sure Darwin had fallen back asleep./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Pheobe giggled and he glared angrily at her. "I like you," she said. "Why don't you call me Penelope? I always liked that name better..."/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"She trailed off. Gumball sighed. "If I do, will you leave me alone?" he asked. When Pheobe nodded, he decided to comply. "Fine, emPenelope." /emHeem /emmade sure to emphasise that he was doing what she wanted, and so she should leave him alone./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Thanks Gumball." Penelope said. "Hay, do-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"However, he heard a tapping at the window, and looked up to see Penny standing outside, waving happily at him. Guilt weighed even heavier on Gumball as he dropped Penelope on the floor, and helped Penny in. Penny hugged him and kissed him gently, before smiling at him. Her smile turned to a frown when Gumball didn't smile back./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What's wrong?" Penny asked, sounding concerned./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Uh, Penny,"'Gumball said quietly, watching Penelope silently turn into a bird behind Penny and fly away. Penny frowned and tried to turn around, but Gumball pulled her back around. "Why don't you tell me about your sister? I mean, how come no ones heard of her before now?"/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Penny looked down sadly, as if her heart were breaking, and Gumball felt even more guilty than before. "You remember how I used to wear that shell?"/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Gumball frowned as he remembered the shell Penny wore and hid her true self underneath. She had long ditched it through, and her family followed suit not long after, and Penny seemed happier now./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Well, I guess..." Penny trailed off, tears in her eyes. She looked up at Gumball, then at her feet, then back up. "Gumball,"'she whispered. "Can we go outside?"/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Confused, Gumball nodded, because it seemed important to her, and Penny took him out onto the roof. They both sat in the edge, swinging their feet for a minute until Penny spoke again./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Gumball, can I trust you?"/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Of course you can! Whatever it is, you can tell me! I won't tell anyone!" Gumball cried./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Penny nodded softly and swallowed, before looking back up. "My sisters the reason we had to start wearing our shells. Gumball, before I go on, you can never tell a soul. If you do, it'll ruin my family. The last time I told someone, my sister tried to kill herself. Please, you can't tell anyone."/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Gumball stared at her in shock, before nodding./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Gumball, when my sister was five," Penny started whispering, them broke off and took a breath, before continuing. "My sister-"/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Well well well!" a familiar voice broke in. "Midnight talks? I'm surprised at your daring, Penny. Come on before Mom wakes up!"/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The startled couple turned to see Penelope perched on the ladder Penny used to climb up. The sight of Penelope made Gumball feel guilty again, and he didn't fight as Penny slowly followed her sister./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"When they had left, he wondered what could be so bad Penny's entire family concealed themselves, and caused Penelope to try and kill herself. He watched them go, and his stomach churned as Penelope turned to him and glared./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Whatever it was, he was determined to find out./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Not much here, is there? Cheating, moonlit confessions, kissing, oh my? What is Penelope's secret? Why is she so obsessed with Gumball? Will Gumball ever win Darwin's heart? Lol, wut. Find out next time on the sister!/strong/p 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't update for so long. This is just going to be updated whenever I feel like it, and I'm a mess without a schedule. You know how it is, don't judge me... If you were wondering about why the family came out of their shells, after Penny did, her sister wanted to as Penny looked so pretty, then her mother and finally her father gave in, and about the shapeshifting powers, Penny is a strong shapeshifter, but as she's spent most of her life in her shell, she never got the chance to practice, so it was on instinct. Shapeshifters usually (in this fic) shift based off emotions when they are younger, as they learn to control it, and not to Penny's extent, but Penny never had the chance to be taught, and is only now not shifting on her emotions, and into other objects like the rest of them do, if that makes sense...**

**Guest; Oh hon hon hon, you'll find out soon...**

Gumball could barely contain himself until the next day, when he sprinted up to Penny, tripping on a branch and face planting. Penny giggled slightly, helping him up, another pair of hands joining her.

Gumball gulped as he stared up at Penelope, who had her purple hair in a loose ponytail, while she was smiling cordially, had a cool fire burning in her eyes as she yanked him too his feet, almost sending him back to the floor.

"Watch, Penelope!" Penn gasped, catching Gumball in her arms and smiling at him. "Penelope, you know Gumball."

Gumball smiled at Penelope, who _folded_ her arms and smirked, still glaring. He gulped guiltily, hastily averting his eyes from Penelope and trying not to think about the incident that had occurred the previous night.

"Gummy-puss?" Penelope sniggered at Penny's affectionate nickname, which tore the guilt into him at Penny's innocent face. She ouldn't ever find out, she would be heartbroken...

Penelope waved a hand in his face, the shapeshifter giving her sister a bewildered look, before shrugging. Gumball snapped back to the present just in time to see her mutter in her younger sister's ear and stalk off, twitching her head irritably.

"Penny," Gumball began, "about what you were going to tell me last night..."

To Gumball's horror, Penny teared up, making him feel worse. "Gumball," she sniffled. "I can't tell you. Penelope told my mom and I've been forbidden. I'm sorry, I should never have mentioned it!"

Gumball glared after Penelope, wondering what could be so bad she wouldn't want him to be told. But, she was going to tell him before, would she want to be the one to say? He didn't understand it at all... If he had a secret, he wouldn't be telling some stranger he never met before...

..."And that's why it makes no freaking sense!" Gumballl exclaimed to Darwin, who nodded, a lack of interest clear in his eyes.

"Gumball, that sounds wonderful and all, but I don't think you're supposed to be telling me in class," his brother said, pointing to Miss Simian, who was glaring at the two, the air around her heating up with a fiery rage to match the devil horn on her head and forked tail as she growled, fire erupting from her mouth, causing the two boys to shriek and stop talking.

"_Now_ Gumball and Darwin have stopped talking," Miss Simian drawled, sarcasm imminent in her hoarse voice, "I am _delighted_ to inform you we are not going to be watching a movie, we're having a surprise test! HA HA HA HA!"

The class groaned as Miss Simian cackled, slapping the sheets on everyones desks. Gumball stared at the first question in horror:

_1\. In what year did Sir Antonio Bonverra found Elmore?_

He turned to Darwin in a panic, who had already started scribbling away, and Alan on his other side, who was staring mournfully at his pencil, seeing as he couldn't pick it up, and back to his paper, before slowly writing down '1824'.

"Psst!"

His ear twitched as a tiny voice whispered to him from beside it. Gumball looked up to see Penelope, shrunk to the size of an ant and smirking down at him. As the cat was completely unprepared for this, he let out a shriek, a very manly and not at all girly shriek, earning him another demonic glare from Miss Simian. Once the initial shock had died down, Gumball glared at Penelope, who was laughing slightly.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed, not at all like a how a cat should. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

She laughed again, this time more mockingly than before. "Class? Such awesomness doesn't need class. Anyway, I was just innocently flying around I happened to notice you struggling in school. Very bad, very bad... But! Because I'm so nice, I decided to help you out. By the way, your date is twenty six years off."

Gumball grit his teeth. "Go away, I'm fine," he snarled.

"Gumball Watterson!"

Gumball looked up into the eyes of the evil witch herself, currentlly glowing bright red, and he was pretty sure he could see the souls of the innocent flying around in them. Gulping slightly, he leaned back, trying to escape the smell of vomit that seemed to hang around Miss Simian since she'd had her baby.

"Do you really think this test is so irrelevant you can skip it? What if I told you it was the most important test you would ever have to take? For all you know, there could be cameras in here to monitor your progress and that would decide what career you got? How would you feel then, huh?" she screeched at him, the souls in her eyes now replaced with explosions, the ground around her catching fire. "In fact, it's almost as if you were talking to someone, a very small person, perhaps someone who shrunk to be that small..."

Her evil gaze settled on Penelope, and Gumball began to sweat nervously.

"Don't be ridiculous," a voice suddenly spoke up. "That would never happen."

Gumball turned in bewilderment to see who was standing up for him, Miss Simian in earth-shattering fury. It was Penny, who looked slightly peeved.

"Yes," Miss Simian grumbled, and gave Gumball one last glare before turning away.

Gumball continued staring at Penny, who was looking at Penelope, and mouthed '_thanks_'.

Penny didn't look at him, just stared at Penelope, looking angrier and angrier. Eventually she said to Penelope incredibly quietly, "I told you to leave," and went back to her work.

Penelope didn't answer, and Gumball went back to his work, only the faint itch on his ear reminding him Penelope was there. She was silent, not offering anymore answers - or she was and he couldn't hear her.

* * *

Eventually, a break came, and Gumball and Darwin escaped to the outside world happily, feeling as though they had just escaped a great danger (which, if you were in Miss Siminas class, you might consider her that), and sat down on their usual bench together.

"Gumball," Darwin asked, looking at him curiously. Darwin had that effect, despite his general demeanor, when he was curious, it was quite awkward. "Who were you talking to?"

Gumball floundered for a second, before finally dredging up a response. "N-no one, dude," he said, punctuating it with an obviously fake laugh. "Miss Simian was just being nuts again."

Darwin 'hmm'ed in response, before looking around. "Where's Penny?" he asked. "She's usually here, why not today?"

A quick glance around made Gumball notice Penny, standing with her friends, looking quite upset. However, they all turned around when a familiar voice started shouting.

"YOU!" Rachel screamed at Penelope, who looked startled. "_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE_?"

Penelope took a step back, opening her mouth to speak and closing it miserably. Gumball and Darwin exchanged confused and slightly alarmed glances.

"Why are you HERE?" Rachel screamed, beginning to cry. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE GONE FOREVER!" she choked, and turned before running away, pausing to fling one word over her shoulder: "monster" and left Penelope alone, staring after her in shock.

* * *

**Whew! Glad I finished that! I've had this sitting for ages, I'm just glad to get it up.**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to fave, follow, review and I'll see you next time!**

** \- Flutters**


End file.
